


Tumblr Pornlet 19: Hat

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-establish Kink Negotiations, Switch Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, pornlet, switch Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek shifted in his seat. This was the best kind of torture. Stiles was out of the reach of his hands and his mouth, but.





	Tumblr Pornlet 19: Hat

Derek shifted in his seat. This was the best kind of torture. Stiles was out of the reach of his hands and his mouth, but. 

His scent was filling the room, replacing the smells of strangers and cleaners and the stink of the street on their shoes.

“Good. Now show me what’s mine.”

Stiles leaned back, ran his flat hands up the backs of his thighs and only curved his fingers to grip when he reached his ass.

He bent forward, stretching his cheeks wide. 

Derek’s breath caught. He’d smelled the lube, but thought it was from them fingering each other that morning. He hadn’t realized Stiles had been wearing a plug all day.

Derek was so very close to undoing his jeans and jacking himself off. He’d wait, though. That’s what this was about. “The hat next.” Stiles reached up with his left hand, lifted the hat off his head and flicked it into the pile of clothes he’d slowly shed over the last half hour.

“Put your feet wider, Stiles.”

When Stiles Dommed, he liked Derek bound and helpless. Stiles liked Derek used and dripping with come and lube and as close as he could get to sore. He liked fucking Derek to within an inch of sanity, stuffing his throat and double stuffing his ass and then doing it all again; using the fact that Derek could come over and over and. Stiles liked it because that’s what Derek needed when he was giving over control.

When Derek Dommed, he liked to tease. He let Stiles try to take but never relented. Derek liked to cage Stiles, edge Stiles, keep him from tipping too far into pleasure. He liked it because it’s what made Stiles tight and wired and then let him spring loose and lax and sated once it was all done.  

“Show me again. Show me what I want.”

Stiles bent again, and Derek could see his hard cock dripping from under his foreskin. The string of pre-come that dropped onto the bed glistened like the lube around Stiles’ hole. Stiles clenched his ass and the plug moved and Derek almost, almost gave in. Stiles was practically begging to be fucked. 

“Knees against the bed. Use them to support yourself, because in a moment you’re going to lean forward with your arms and elbows straight, palms flat on the sheets. You’re going to watch the clock on the side table, and count down the minutes as they tick over. You aren’t going to make any noise other than those numbers. Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded twice. He was still holding his ass open for Derek. Derek stood and pressed himself along Stiles’ back, resting his hands over his lover’s, pulling everything wider. He half-stepped back and ran a finger across Stiles' shoulders, then down his spine. He stopped just before he got to the lube.

“You’re going to count down thirty minutes from when I take the plug out of your greedy hole. When you hit zero, I’m going to take my tongue and fingers out of your ass and then you’re going to undress me and finger me until I come. Then, if you’ve stayed quiet, you have my permission to come over my cock. Do you understand?”

Stiles whined bit his lip and nodded. 

“Oh, baby,” Derek grinned and knew that he’d flashed his eyes. He wasn’t the one that needed to stay in control, though. “Now you’ll have to start that count at forty-five.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/163170919231/derek-shifted-in-his-seat-this-was-the-best-kind). Link is NSFW.
> 
>  
> 
> _Titled altered as I still can't count._


End file.
